Epilogue to the Blood of Olympus
by GeekAndGamer
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happened to the 6 of the prophecy? SPOILERS FROM THE BLOOD OF OLYMPUS! i know that this summary is bad, but please read it!
Two years later

Percy's POV

I was sitting on the balcony, waiting for Annabeth to come. I hoped that she saw my note. I played with the small black box in my hand, nervous about her answer. If she said no, my heart would be ripped to shreds, and it wouldn't be healed again. Jason wants to propose to Piper the day after her birthday, and Frank and Hazel were already engaged. I and happy for all of them, but I know that we are all familiar with the feeling that there is 1 couple missing from this group. We don't laugh as much as we used to when Leo was around. He risked his life to save ours. He didn't even say goodbye. Nico said himself that he was-Nico. He liked me. _He liked me!_ When he admit it, I couldn't believe it. But, after that, we became close friends and partners in combat, with no awkwardness present. Hey, a demigod couldn't be too prepared for another war, or prophecy. It's been two years since Gaea awakened, 2 years since the Romans and the Greeks reunited, and two years since we lost a dear friend. My thoughts were interrupted when Annabeth came into my bunk.

"Hey, what did u want to talk about? Too much seaweed in your brain?" she said humorously. She joined me on the balcony. The moonlight was shining on her, and Gods, she looked beautiful! Her blonde hair was loose, just the way I like it. Her stormy-grey eyes seemed to glow as she looked at the lake. I never wanted this moment to pass. I wanted to stay here, with her forever, not being separated. And that's what is (hopefully) about to happen.

"No, for your information, my brain is made of seaweed, cuz I'm that AWESOME!" I played along.

"Sure, that's why it's made of seaweed." She said softly. I bet she could see my nervousness, because I could feel beads of sweat forming.

"Annabeth", I paused. Its time. I got on one knee. I could see pure love in her eyes. "I love you. I can't live without you. From the moment I saw you in camp, I thought that I was toast. I knew that you were way out of my league, but I want to take a chance. A chance to take a step forward in our relationship. So, please, will you make me the happiest man alive, and marry me?" I pulled the box from my pocket and opened it. She looked like she was about to cry. She covered her mouth, so I couldn't see whether she was smiling or frowning. There was a silence, as if she was debating on what her answer was.

"Percy…I…Yes, Yes I will marry you! Yes, yes, yes, yes, and yes!" she said, more like screamed. I slid the ring on her finger, took her by her waist, and twirled her in the air. I felt like I was going to explode from happiness, and so did she. I put her down and cupped her face. When I closed the distance between our lips, it felt like sparks in my chest. Her hands found my neck, and I got goosebumps from her touch. My hand went into her hair, and I pulled it back a little to deepen the kiss. Fortunately, it worked. We eventually found the couch, and by then I was overwhelmed. I wanted her when I wake up, when I go to sleep, and whenever or wherever I go. We eventually needed to breathe, so I pulled back.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you are an amazing kisser?" she said, out of pure love and adoration, I hope.

"Maybe you said it once or twice." And with that, we went back to kissing. It felt so good to have her under me, I felt complete. When I pulled back again, she looked like she would faint. She was smiling, so I assumed that she had that same feeling of overwhelment in her.

"Do you want to tell the others?" I asked.

"Yes, I do, and I want to tell them tomorrow." She said. I knew that she was mine and I was hers, may nothing but death do us part.

 _The next day…_

We were all sitting by the campfire, laughing and talking about everything. When we told everyone about our engagement, they were ecstatic. All we are waiting for now is for Jason and Piper to be official. Just as I was about to complement Annabeth on her outfit, Hazel gasped.

"What? What is it Hazel?" Frank asked, concerned.

"Do you see that?" Hazel asked, pointing far into the distance.

"Hazel, I don't…wow"

As we all looked up, we now saw what it was. A hint of sparkling gold in the air. I drew my weapon and put a protective arm around Annabeth. The boys did the same. Just as I was about to shout out who are you, the golden shape got bigger, and a…a dragon? What in the name of Zeus?

"Could it be?" Piper asked. We all looked at her, suddenly realizing what she meant.

To answer her question, the dragon landed.

"Festus!" Hazel cried out. "What are you doing here?"

I heard a loud crack, and then I saw two people on him. One of them was a girl, Oh My Gods, it was Calypso! How did she get out? Then, to everyone's surprise, came a boy with brown eyes and messy brown hair, a tool belt, and what looked like a microphone.

"Guess whose back? The AWESOME-"

"LEO" we all screamed in unison, and tackled our long lost friend into one big group hug. All I have to say is that now, we are all officially complete. Every missing whole was repaired as our main mechanic and hero of Olympus returned from the unknown. We were finally ready to laugh and smile, brag and tease, but most of all, love all who we will remember for the rest of our lives. Turns out that seven come back, and all seven reunite once again.


End file.
